Somebody's Me: No 6
by Crowne15
Summary: A oneshot of No. 6 and the song Somebody's me by Enrique Iglesias. Both point of views, but mainly Shion's. How Shion feels about the absence of Nezumi.


**I don't own Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias or No. 6**

* * *

_You, do you remember me?_  
_Like I remember you?_  
_Do you spend your life_  
_Going back in your mind to that time?_

Shion's mind was plagued by Nezumi, ever since they separated after getting rid of the old No. 6, it has been 5 years. True, they had said they would see each other again, but this was too much for Shion to handle. He wanted, no, he needed to see Nezumi again, he, after all, was his ground to keep him standing, to keep him sane. _"Do you remember me, Nezumi?" _Shion thought as he made his way home after being at work for almost twelve hours. He had become an ecologist, just like he wanted to be, even though he was expelled from the special courses. It was for the reason that he had helped get rid of the old No.6 that he was allowed to study ecology again. He was happy, no doubt about it, but it wasn't the same, Safu was gone, so he couldn't tell her how it was to study what he always wanted.

_'cause I, I walk the streets alone_  
_I hate being on my own_  
_And everyone can see that I really fell_  
_And I'm going through hell_  
_Thinking about you with somebody else_

He hated walking alone, it felt so cold, even when it was the middle of summer, it just wasn't the same without Nezumi. He heard people murmuring all around him and he knew that they knew. _"Hey, its that boy that destroyed the old No.6" "Yeah, but he doesn't something seem, almost like if he going through hell" "Wasn't there someone else with him, were is that boy, I don't think he died?"_ He heard the same thing over and over every time he walked home, it was maddening. He stopped along a river that was in between city, the same river were Shion heard Nezumi's after the four years when he had helped him escape. He stared at the water, at his own reflection, it wasn't the same Shion that everyone had known back then. This one had bags under his eyes, had gotten thinner, and the light in his eyes had started to fade away.

_Somebody wants you_  
_Somebody needs you_  
_Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
_Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely_  
_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_  
_That somebody's me (2x)_  
_Yeah_

Oh, how miserable he was, it was a shame really, everyone seeing him like this, everyday was sad. His dreams were filled with Nezumi every night, either bad or good, mostly bad, and thats what had caused him to look like this. It was either Nezumi dying or being with someone else, it was killing him inside, he was desperate to see Nezumi again. Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi. His mind was full of Nezumi. He grabbed a handfull of hair in both hands, but didn't tug like he wanted to, he couldn't. This hair, this face, Nezumi had changed him, he couldn't hurt what Nezumi had touched. Yes, he was obsessed, but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was Nezumi.

_How, how could we go wrong?_  
_It was so good and now it's gone_  
_And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross_  
_And what we had isn't lost_  
_'cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

Shion lets go of his hair and starts to walk again, looking at the ground, not noticing a figure stop a few feet infront of him. His mind was with Nezumi, every night he thought of the day he would see him again and what would they do, what would they talk about, would Nezumi tell him he loved him? He shakes his head, no, Nezumi didn't love him, he was just a friend to him. He smiles slightly to himself, yes, just a friend, that is all he will ever be to anyone. If that was how it was supposed to be then that is how it would be.

_Somebody wants you_  
_ Somebody needs you_  
_ Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
_ Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely_  
_ Somebody hopes that someday you will see_  
_ That somebody's me_  
_ Oh, yeah (2x)_

Suddenly he felt firm, gentle hands on his shoulders as he bumped into someone, still looking down, but as he looked up he noticed pale, silver eyes glancing amused at him. Shion's eyes widened as he recognized the smiling eyes, but couldn't react as he stared at those eyes he loved so much. Nezumi noticed Shion had gone into a small state of shock and smirked as he slowly leaned down and claimed those lips he missed and yearned for so much. This took Shion out of his daze as he felt the warm lips that were Nezumi's and couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

_You'll always be in my life_  
_ Even if I'm not in your life_  
_ 'cause you're in my memory_  
_ You, when you remember me_  
_ And before you set me free_  
_ Oh, listen please_

When they pulled back Nezumi smirked at the blush tainting Shion's cheeks, "Tadaima... Shion." Shion then smiled brightly, "Okaeri, Nezumi!" They hugged each other tight consoling each other in their missed heat before Shion took his hand and led them to Shion's house which would finally feel like home to him again. As they made their way there he thought, _"I guess the way its meant to be is for Nezumi and I to be together." _This brought a smile to his lips which Nezumi did not miss and tightened his hold on the boy's hand and he knew that tonight would mark the rest of their lives together. It was something both waited and wished for so long. As they arrived clothes was the first to go before they Shion led them to room and commenced their love making.

_Somebody wants you_  
_ Somebody needs you_  
_ Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
_ Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely_  
_ Somebody hopes that someday you will see_  
_ That somebody's me_  
_ Somebody's me_  
_ Somebody's me_  
_ Somebody's me_

Shion was the somebody for Nezumi as Nezumi the somebody for Shion.


End file.
